memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Discovery
(Deck 5, sickbay) Doctor Janet Frasier is scanning Colonel Carter with the medical tricorder as she wakes up and looks around sickbay seeing the wounded being brought in and then sees Doctor Frasier. Janet says Colonel Carter as she looks around the sickbay. Commander Halliwell she's awake says Doctor Frasier as she looks at Typhuss who is waiting with Kes on what the word is on Sam's condition. Typhuss walks over to Samantha. Typhuss what happened? Sam asked as she looks at her husband as she sat up on the biobed. I have no idea, Doctor Frasier what happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Frasier. Sam when was your last monthly? asked Doctor Frasier as she looks at Sam. A week ago before Voyager was taken by the Kazon why? asked Sam as she looks at Janet. Commander I believe your wife could be pregnant but I'd like to run some further tests on her before I make that result says Doctor Frasier as she looks at Commander Halliwell. Sam and I have been trying to have a baby since last year says Typhuss as he looks at Janet. Then Captain Tyson walks in and looks at Doctor Frasier. So Doctor how is my officer says Captain Tyson as he looks at Janet. She's been experiencing some acute problems with herself but I'd like to run some further tests just to be sure says Doctor Frasier as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell. Do it I don't want my officer passing out on me if we're boarded says Captain Tyson as he turns to walk out of sickbay. We should tell him Typhuss says Sam as she looks at her husband. Captain, Sam may be pregnant says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. What? says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss, Sam, and Janet. But I won't know for sure until I run some tests on her says Doctor Frasier as she looks at Captain Tyson. We were just in the middle of a pitch battle with not one but three Kazon raiders Sam do you have any idea what could of happened if you were pregnant says Captain Tyson as he looks at Sam. Yes, sir says Sam as she looks at Captain Tyson. Until Doctor Frasier can determine if its true or not I'm pulling you from activate duty Sam, I want to make sure that you're safe says Captain Tyson as he looks at Sam. I understand Jason thanks says Sam as she smiles at her commanding officer. (Deck 5, outside sickbay) Both Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell are walking to the turbolift. Typhuss I know what you're gonna say about me relieving Sam of duty says Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Halliwell. You do, sir says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Yes I do, I shouldn't of done it and you're overreacting says Captain Tyson as the lift doors opened and they walked into the lift. (Turbolift) Deck 1, main bridge says Captain Tyson as he commands the lift to head up to the bridge. Jason turns to Typhuss. Look Typhuss I'm not being mean to Sam, I'm just looking out for her that's all says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. I understand, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Ok good so how are the repairs coming along says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. Reparis are almost done says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. That's good what's your opinion on the Maquis crewmen? Captain Tyson asked Typhuss. Jason looks at Typhuss waiting on his responses. They are good officers like B'Elanna Torres says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Are you worried about any of them wanting to take the ship over Commander I've read your reports on them when you and Lieutenant Tuvok spied on them says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. A little sir, but its a possibly, but I think both crews are working together as one crew, a Starfleet crew says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. I hope so because I can't deal with the thought of them taking over the ship says Jason as the lift stops on the bridge and the two stepped out of the lift. (Deck 1, main bridge, red alert) Harry any sign of Kazon ships in the area? Captain Tyson asked Ensign Kim as he walks towards the ops console. No sir I think we're in the clear Harry says looking at his CO. Tyson walks down the steps and looks at the viewer. Stand down red alert and Typhuss have the crew assemble in the mess hall at 2100 hours says Captain Tyson as he walks into the ready room to review the damage reports and repairs from Lieutenant Torres and Lieutenant Crusher. Aye sir says Typhuss as he walks to the command chair and sits down on the command chair. (Deck 2, mess hall) The crew has assembled at 2100 hours and they sit down in front of the Captain as the stars streak by the ship at warp speed. Thank you all for coming as you may have known we've escaped Kazon space we can continue the journey home but we're not as whole as we were when we began this journey, Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, and Lieutenant Tuvok are not with us as we continue our course towards Federation space but we will be a Starfleet crew. We will work together as one and if we're very lucky we will find a faster way home and with the help of Lieutenants Torres and Crusher they've restored our warp drive but we're not out of the clear on the horizon are enemies more threatening then the Kazon and Vidiians, I need everyone at their A game because I'm spending 75 years at warp speed getting home I want to shorten this journey as much as we can and if we work together we'll just finish what Janeway started when she first started this mission and we'll continue Starfleet's code explore new worlds and meet new life forms says Captain Tyson as he looks at the crew. (Space) Voyager flies at high warp on course back to the Alpha Quadrant.